A Little More Than Expected
by Amethyst Rayne 92
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny get back together. When they go back to Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry find out a new little Potter is on the way. Follow their journey throught their last year and life with a kid and a little bit extra.
1. The Conception

A Little More Than Expected

By: Amethyst Rayne 92

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they all belong to the genius lady J.K Rowling. If I did, I'd be a multibillionaire and would be rockin' it up in Beverly Hills. But no, I don't….I'm reduced to writing fanfiction….now I shall ball up in my corner and cry…

Chapter 1

"Harry?" a soft voice rebounded in the darkness. At 3:00 in the morning, you'd of thought that people would still be asleep. Not. "Gin?" a sleepy voice replied back. Harry fumbled around his bedside table for his glasses before looking up at Ginny. He saw tear tracks running down her slender face. "What's wrong? I don't know if its healthy to be up at what," he glanced at his Muggle clock, "3 in the morning."

She gave him a sad smile. "I miss him, Harry, I really do. Just like I miss you and me as a….couple." she dropped her voice at the last word. "C'mere, Gin. I wanna tell you something." He moved over so Ginny had room to lie down next to him. She carefully climbed in next to him, blushing as she did. She hadn't done this since…well, they were a couple in Hogwarts.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful when you blush?" He asked softly. Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "Erm, a couple of times, why?" she asked him. "Because I love it when you blush."

Red creeped up around Ginny's ears and up her neck as well. She smiled brightly before raising her eyebrows. Then she quickly frowned. "Aw, don't do that! Fred always loved it when you smiled." Harry said. Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention of her late brother's name. "Harry…" she breathed under her breath. Harry merely wiped her tears away with his thumb before letting it rest on her bottom lip. "But d'you know what I like better?" "No." "When you smile at me." His last words were whispered. Ginny wrapped her arms snuggly around him and put her head on his chest. His heartbeat felt nice against her soft skin, like it was only meant for her to hear.

Harry buried his face into her strawberry smelling hair. He couldn't get enough of that smell. He couldn't find it anywhere else except maybe her room. But other than that, the smell was limited. Ginny let his hands wander down her back and arms. Her skin was so soft, it was intoxicating. "Mmmph…" he moaned. Ginny laughed softly. "What?" came her short question. "You really must like to use one word question, don't you?" Harry's lengthy question replied. "Only around you." "Maybe…then again….maybe not."

Ginny knew that this was where she was meant to be. Her body meshed perfectly with his: her curves even had built in compartments on Harry's body. "Ginny, can we get back together? I mean, before, I was stupid…..I didn't want to break up….its just-" he was cut off by Ginny's soft kiss.

At first, he was surprised. Then he settled down and kissed her back. In what felt like a millennium to them, they broke apart. "We were always together, Harry. It was only a little separation. But now….the bridge has finally been rebuilt." Ginny whispered. Then, she whispered something naughty in Harry's ear. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. They went back to snogging, only this time, it was more intimate. Really intimate.

A\N: That was my first chapter of this little fic of mine. Since this is my first story, plz be nice with me! More to come, so Read and Review!


	2. Oops, They're At It Again

Chapter 2

Ginny crept quietly out of Harry's room at 6:45 in the morning after spending the night. She hugged herself tightly as she remembered their making love. 'He was so gentle. Not too fast, not to slow. Hell, I'd do it again just for the heck of it!' she thought.

In her daydreaming state, she bumped into a tall, groggy Ron. "Gin, why are you here?" he asked, his voice crawling with sleep. "I-I was just coming from the bathroom." She stammered. Ron stared at her. "The bathroom's up stairs." he said, jerking his thumb behind him. Ginny just thought that she'd be a smart ass with him. "Why are YOU down here? Answer me that!" she countered back. Ron raised an eyebrow before saying, "I was going to make breakfast for me and 'Mione."

"Oh." Was all she could say. Before he could ask her another question, she shot up the stairs and dove into Hermione's room without another word. "Like you can cook." She muttered under her breath.

She found Hermione lying on her bed with a weird smile on her face. "G'morning, Hermione. You sure look like you're in a good mood today. A _really_ good mood for it to be only 7:05 in the morning." "I am in a good mood." "Spill."

Hermione looked up. "You seem like you're in a good mood. YOU spill." Ginny giggled before saying, "Promise not to tell Ron, okay? The reason why I'm in a good mood is because I hooked up with Harry!" she gave a little squeal before flopping down on the bed next to Hermione. "Really, when? Like you said, it's only 7:05-no my bad-7:14 in the morning. You work fast my red haired friend." Ginny blushed lightly before turning on Hermione. "Spill the beans, what's going on?" Ginny said, nudging her with her elbow.

Hermione turned to lay on her side to face Ginny. "I have a crush on your brother." She sighed contently and smiled a Luna-ish smile. Ginny's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Which one? I've got five brothers left and all of them all prats- not to mention that most of them are taken already."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a look on her face that clearly said 'Who do you think I'm talking about?' "No….way! It's Charlie isn't it?! Dear God, he's not going to take to this very well, Hermione. You need better taste in men." Ginny joked. She wondered momentarily about weather or not Hermione actually _did_ have a crush on Charlie. Until Hermione made a squishy face. "Um, no, not exactly who I was thinking. The one I'm talking about is the one with beautiful oceany blue eyes….flaming orangey-scarlet hair…..and a hand a Wizard Chess. Oh he's just PERFECT!" Hermione dreamily sighed and hugged herself.

The person who Hermione liked dawned on Ginny like an atom bomb. "Bloody hell. You like RON!? Of all my brother's you had to pick the most obnoxious one? Are you sure you weren't spiked with one of Fred and George's old love potions?" Ginny inspected Hermione closely with her eyes.

Hermione slapped her playfully away. "No silly, I haven't. I've been dreaming of him since first year-couple wet dreams here and there- but this morning, I found him sitting on my bed watching me. He looked like he was in a trance and he said 'Hermione, do you want some breakfast?' and of course I would say yes!" she continued to ramble to herself as Ginny quietly lifted herself off the bed and tiptoed out the door.

As Ginny walked downstairs, she caught a whiff of Ron's cooking. "Mmm….smells delicious…." she fantasized. Again, she bumped into someone on the staircase. "Hi there. Did you miss me?" Ginny jumped about 3 feet in the air. "Harry! You gave me a right fright, you did!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Well, I'm sorry. I hope those Bat Bogeys don't have it in for me now." Harry joked. Ginny released him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry, m'dear," Ginny took up Trelawny's fake accented voice, "You'll live long enough never to have experienced my Bat Bogey Hex. Don't you worry!" Harry laughed in a way Ginny hadn't heard since they were dating before. "That was brilliant, Gin! Sounded just like Trelawny, really, it did. Bloody brilliant!" he laughed. "Sssh, Harry! Mum's trying to sleep!" came Ron's voice from downstairs. "Sorry!" Harry called back. Ginny stared at him with a dirty intention in mind for him. "Harry," she whispered seductively in his ear, "why don't we do an encore of yesterday?" Harry's eyes widened. "Now?!"

Ginny laughed and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom. Harry preformed a silencing charm before the encore began.

A\N: Thanks for reviewing! I got my first review yesterday, so happy about that. For this next chapter, my first reviewer will get the whole chapter dedicated to them! Ciao, for now, but maybe I'll have another chapter up today.


	3. Jumping To Conclusions

Chapter 3

In the months that follow, the weather starts to get colder and the leaves start to fall off the trees. Beautiful colors are swirling all around and Muggle couples were more than plentiful. But today, one couple would have to be rushed around in the Burrow and be whisked of to Kings Cross so they could board a train to Hogwarts.

"Mum, lemelone! I wanmosleep!" whined Ron as Mrs. Weasley drew the blinds in his room. "Ron, if your best intention is to sleep, you'll miss the train! Then again, you could be useful to me here….de-gnoming the garden, picking up the groceries, babysitting for Bill and Fleur…" Ron's eyes snapped open and he rushed down the stairs to the bathroom.

15 minutes later Ron was sitting at the breakfast table scowling at a piece of floppy toast and cold eggs. "We told you that if you slept in, there'd probably be nothing left, but you didn't listen. And that who's fault?" Hermione bickered with him. "You could've mad your own breakfast, but you were sleeping. Probably too much Muggle TV….I always knew Cartoon Network was bad for you." Hermione concluded. Ron grunted before picking up his toast and flapping it. "Please Hermione, don't rub it in. You're basically telling me that you wake up early in the morning only to have your Muggle chocolate cereal, what are they? Coco Krispies, Coco Puffs, Coco Pebbles and Chocolate Honeycombs. That's _bad_ for you, 'Mione. And you say both your parents are dentists, _please_!" Hermione ended up crying and running up to her bedroom.

"Mate, you need women counseling." Harry said, plopping down into the chair next to him. "What can I do, the lady's insane! She goes on about not eating sweets in the morning, but then, here she is, gulping down a ton of chocolate cereal!" Ron banged his head on the table. "Ow." he flatly winced. "Not that, Ron. You know Hermione never eats sweets in the morning unless…she's on her period." Harry slapped his hand on his forehead. "_That's_ why she almost killed me on the stairs this morning. God, I'm an idiot."

Ron raised his head off the table, revealing a black mark where he hit his head. Not that Harry would tell him. "What's a period?" he stupidly asked. Harry stood up and quickly walked away before Ron said anything else. "Mate, _WHAT'S A PERIOD!?'_ Ron called after him.

At King Cross Station, the Weasley, Harry and Hermione made their way once more down the familiar path to the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ . Once in, Harry and Ron lugged all of their luggage onto the train. "Now you be careful, Ginny. You too Hermione." Mrs. Weasley advised them, pecking them both on the cheeks. "Mum, you have nothing to worry about. Voldemort's gone, Snape's gone, Malfoy's gone….this'll be a perfect school year if nothing bad show's up!" Ginny said, walking toward the train. "I do hope you're right, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley whispered. She couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen to Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't tell what.

On the train, Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment. "Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yes?" "Er, Ron keeps asking me what a period is. Do you know why?"

Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah." "Why, then?" "Because Hermione's on her period and he didn't know what a period was." "How do you know Hermione's on her period?" "Because Hermione never eats chocolate cereal in the morning unless she on her period." "You know her that well, don't you?" Ginny asked. "Yep." "Harry?" "Yes?" "My period didn't come this month." Ginny looked down at her shoes, making it look as if they were suddenly interesting. Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you didn't get your period yet?"

"I mean that I've been counting the day between my last period and the one that supposed to come. I was supposed to have my period last week. But it never came." Ginny looked up again, only to be paralyzed by Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. "We've been shagging all of the last two…Ginny did we or did we not use protection?" Harry asked quietly. "No, I don't think so." "Holy crap, Ginny. You might be-" "Pregnant. I might be pregnant." Ginny cut him off. Harry ran four of his fingers through his hair. 'The hair my children might have.' Harry unconsciously thought. "Ginny, are you sure you might be late?" "Harry, lateness and I never happen."

Harry got a good look at her: her dark sapphire hair, her deep chocolaty brown eyes, all the light brown and orange freckle that danced across her face and the round nose that he loved so much. "Don't leave me, Harry." Ginny quietly said. Harry looked up, startled at Ginny's words. "Ginny, I would never leave you. If you really are pregnant-"

"Who's pregnant?" Ron


	4. The Extra Fugly Filch

Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny stared at the doorway where a quizzical looking Ron and Hermione were standing. "Who's pregnant, Harry?" Ron asked again. "I heard Ginny missed her period, of which I _finally_ found out what it is!" Harry put an amused look on his face. "Alright then, what is it? Let's hear it, mate." he said, trying to steer them off topic. "A period," Ron said with his best Professor McGonagall act, "is a little dot at the end of a sentence. I already knew that! Ginny, you never told me that you owned a period!"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh. Harry on the other hand, hadn't much luck in doing that. He laughed for a full 3 minutes. Hermione even couldn't hold in a giggle. "Ron-gulp-who told-gulp-told you that-hahhahhahahahahahaha!" Harry laughed. "Parvati and Lavender." Ron blushed. Ginny handed him a bottle of water from a cooler in the compartment. Harry gulped half off it down, his eyes tearing. "Ron, did you ever wonder if they weren't telling you the right information? I mean, when you asked them, what did they do at first?" "Well, when I asked them, they looked at each other. Then they started to whisper, then Parvati nodded and then….crap." Ron sat down on the opposite bench with Hermione in tow. "The damn wankers told me the wrong bloody information!" Ron said, looking miffed.

Ginny finally spoke up, "Ron, you can't know what a period is because girls become sensitive when you bring up the topic." "And that reminds me….Ron! Watch your language!" Hermione said. "Anyway, even if I don't know what a period is, I still want to know who's pregnant." Ron said crossly. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the floor. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Fleur is! This time with a girl!" Ginny blurted out. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her blankly. "Fleur?" they all said at once. "Is that the best alibi you've got?" Harry asked. "Alibi? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Just then the loudspeaker loudly screeched. The four covered their ears. "Sorry for the interruption, but we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes. Please start changing into your school robes as we will be arriving shortly." said a little man's voice. "That sounded awfully like Remus, didn't it?" Harry pointed out. "Whatever." Ron huffed. "Go on, get out. We need to change. Unless you girls want to stay and watch the performance." Ron said, looking slyly over to a blushing Hermione. "Ginny's already seen my performance many times. And a whole lot more than that, too." Harry muttered under his breath, loud enough for Ginny to hear it. When she giggled Ron's automatic question was: "What's going on?"

"Luna! Neville! Over here!" Harry called out to them. A blonde and a male brunette turned their heads and grinned. "Coming!" Luna called back, hurrying over to the group. "Hi, long time no see!" Neville said, shaking Ron and Harry's hands. Luna hugged each of the girls and said, "It's a good thing the Nargles haven't got to you yet! They're swarming now that it's mating season!" she clapped her hands in the air and held them out. "See? I caught 20 of them!" Her outstretched hand held nothing but nothing was there. "Sure, Luna. Thanks for saving us….I think." Harry rubbed the back of his head. If that scene was in an anime show, a sweat drop would be running down the back of Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's head. That's how embarrassing it was. "Alright then, let's get on the carriage! It's getting real late and I don't want to miss the feast." Ron said, jumping on the carriage. "Ron, hold on to your nuts! We're coming." Hermione said, climbing in after him. "Why are they always bickering?" Neville asked, looking reproachfully at the two while helping Luna climb on. "It's their way of flirting. If you get in their way, you'll feel their wrath." Ginny answered. "And this happens- why?" Luna asked, lingering on the last word. "Because Hermione's bossy and Ron's stubborn. It works out perfectly." "Plus, nobody can picture them actually flirting the right way." Harry added thoughtfully.

In the Great Hall, each student was checked with a secrecy sensor upon coming in. You'd think that after the war, people would stop being so paranoid. Answer: probably not Filch, and maybe Umbridge if she were there.

As the six were coming in, Filch scowled at Ginny. "Dirty, dirty Miss Weasley. You've been very busy with Mr. Potter, haven't you now?" he sneered, looking darkly at her stomach. Ron almost looked like he was going to deck Filch in the mouth. "Excuse me, that's my sister that you're talking to. And I'm her overly protective brother who's about ready to deck you if you say another word to her. So I'd watch it if I were you." Ron said to the ragged man. Hermione turned her nose up at him and stalked hotly away from him. Harry shrugged and said to Filch, "Maybe if you'd clean yourself up a bit and take a bloody shower, you'd get some action now and again." Ginny gasped. "Harry! You're going to get us in trouble!" "Eh, I just want to give some suggestions to the man first. Anyway if-no wait, taking a shower won't cut it, will it. Well, if you take a flea bath and get plastic surgery maybe then the cat would ditch you. That's step one, then you should go to Lockhart to see if he does you any good. If that doesn't help, I don't know what will." "Do you really think it would work? I've tried everything, but the ladies still don't like me!" Filch said hopefully. Harry and Ginny rushed mysteriously into the Great Hall laughing at the man actually taking notes of Harry's advice. Neville and Luna walked in stiffly, Neville only pausing to say, "I'd go to a spa if I were you, Filch." Luna took at shot at him, too. "Then to a nail salon and a hair salon. Afterwards, a clothing store. You need new clothes, _very VERY_ badly." They left Filch writing the rest of their tips down.

"Hello one and all! Welcome to the re-opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please take a look at Filch's list of things that are banned from Hogwarts, all _54,097,870_ of them. Many of you might be wondering why he didn't confiscate any Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. That is because, since the Weasley's helped in the battle, we are letting their monstrosities- I mean creations- into the school with open arms –er, hands. That and Filch is going around with a notepad asking for advice on getting him '_foxy hot mamas'_ as he calls it. Anyway, if he asks any of you, let your head of house know. If you do give him advice, let me tell you now that it won't help him. He's too damn fugly already." McGonagall said, signaling the Start of Term feast.

Hot plates of roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops, lo mein and a whole bunch of other stuff appeared on the Gryffindor table on silver platters. Ron immediately dug into a plate of lo mein and dropped a whole vat of it onto his plate. His plate began to pile high with food. Hermione could only watch in disgust at Ron as he continued his version of food shopping. "Ron, you're going to make yourself sick!" she exclaimed, watching in sheer horror. "I don't care, m'hungry!" Ron replied back. "At least let me measure it, again. Last year, the food on your plate measured 5 inches high!" "Fine, just let me finish." "What do you mean _finish_?!" Hermione looked at his plate uncertainly.

Ginny on the other hand was wolfing down as much food as she could hold. "Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked, trying to eat himself but couldn't hold a fork to his mouth. "I'm fine Harry, I'm just hungry!" Ginny said, diving back into her mountain of food. "It's not like you're starved at the Burrow, Gin." Harry said, still trying to concentrate on landing a piece of food on his tongue. As he did, he looked up for a split second and got hit in the forehead with a piece of her lo mein. "Thanks, Gin." "For what, I didn't do anything." she asked. A piece of chicken and a pork chop hit Harry in the face. They slid down his face slowly, leaving behind a slimy red trail from sauce. (a\n: you know how in anime shows a guy always manages to look like he's scowling but his mouth is thin or pursued? That's how Harry's face looks like right now.) "Look up Ginny, look at up my face and tell me what you see."

Ginny stared at Harry's face and almost laughed. Though she made it come out as a violent sneeze. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Ginny apologized. "It's okay. Just please remind me never to eat near you again when you might be pregnant." Harry said quietly, rubbing his face with a damp towelette.

A\N: Alright, now that was pretty funny to me! Hell, that was hilarious to my dad. Anyway, I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! I might not be able to put up a chapter tomorrow, but we'll see. Read and Review, pplz!


	5. Going To The Nurse

Chapter 5 -Finding Out

Hermione and Ron were off on Prefect duties, leaving Harry and Ginny to walk up to the common room alone. "So Ginny, when will you go to Madame Pomfrey?" Harry casually asked. Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe my period really is late. But if it isn't and I start throwing up, I'll head straight for her. I promise." Ginny said. She wasn't really being sincere; she was crossing her fingers behind her back. "Okay. But seriously. Why would you say _Fleur_?" Harry asked, staring at his girlfriend. Ginny shrugged again. "Because Bill and Fleur are known be shagging like rabbits every second of the day, so it seemed perfect at the time." Ginny answered.

Filch was lurking in the shadows a few feet in front of them. "Wait, Ginny. Someone's here." Harry said, holding out an arm. "Hello Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley, your friend Luna suggested that I go to a clothing store. Which one do you think I should go to?" he asked. He held a notepad and a pencil eagerly awaiting her answer. "Why are you asking me, I'm not a guy." Ginny replied. "Is 'I'm Not a Guy' a clothing store?" Filch asked. Harry had to fight the temptation to laugh. "Um, Filch. I suggest going to Madame Diana's Top-of-the-Line Fashion Boutique. It has all the things a guy could want!" Harry said. Ginny just stared at him in disbelief. "Where is that?" Filch scratched out the clothing store and stood waiting for another piece of information. "It's in a section of Diagon Alley. It's not hard to miss- the whole street is pink." Harry said. Filch looked up. "Isn't that place for women?" he asked. Ginny piped up. "No, it isn't. Harry goes shopping there all the time. Don't you Harry?" Ginny nudged him. "Yeah, I do. I pick up bras, panties, thongs, sex toys, dresses, blouses and skirts all in the same place." Harry looked uncomfortable. "But how come I never see them on you boys here?" "Oh, we're a little shy. I'm just a tom boy. But after you get your plastic surgery, I'm sure the ladies will _adore _you!" Harry said. "Thank you, thank you! Now maybe I'll be able to get my foxy hot mamas. Speaking of a foxy hot mama…" Filch trailed off. He looked at Ginny with the most atrocious look on his face. "She's taken." Harry said gruffly. Filch looked crestfallen. "Maybe I should just go shag Ms. Norris again." he said glumly. "You shag your cat?" Ginny asked. "Yeah. We've been partners for 11 years. Suddenly, she becomes pregnant with my babies. So in a few weeks, I'll be a proud father!" Filch exclaimed. The pictures in the hallway woke up from the terrible news. "What?" Harry said in disbelief. "Did I stutter?" Filch said like a gay guy. He held up a hand and showed his grimy palm. He reconsidered and turned around. "Talk to my ass 'cause my face and hand don't want to hear it." he said. Ginny and Harry sidestepped the gay Filch and scrambled up to the Fat Lady's picture as fast as they could. "I'll invite you to her baby shower!" he called down the hallway.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said. "Toadspawn Hairs" Harry said quickly. The portrait opened and Harry and Ginny ran in. The portrait swung shut behind them. In the Gryffindor common room, they found Ron and Hermione sitting on a love seat by the roaring fire. Ron looked up. "What's wrong guys? You look like you've seen Voldemort's grandmother." Ron asked. Hermione looked at the trembling couple and thought the same thing in her head. "We saw worst. Did you know that Filch shags his cat?" Harry exclaimed. The seventh years in the common room stared at him with amused expressions. "Excuse me, but _WHAT?!_" Hermione exclaimed. "Yeah and this is the freaky part. He got her pregnant and now their gonna have mixed-species retard babies!" Ginny said. The seventh year girls fainted and boys looked like they were gonna throw up. "Oh god…" Ron moaned. "Exactly my point! What kind of freak goes and shags a cat?!" Harry asked, pacing around the common room thinking of an answer.

Hermione sat up. Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry stopped pacing. Ginny looked unsurprised. They all answered Harry's question in one go. "Filch or Umbridge." They flatly said.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to nausea. She sat up and tried to massage her stomach. No dice. She rushed to the bathroom and bent over a toilet. Vomit came pouring out of her mouth like a miniature waterfall. Reilly (one of her roommates) came out of their room to check on her. "What's wrong, Gin? Did last night's food agree with you?" she asked. Ginny smiled weakly. "If you want to call it that, then yeah. It didn't." 'I hope she's right.' Ginny thought in her mind. Another wave of vomit erupted out of nowhere and Ginny had to stick her head back into the toilet.

At breakfast, Harry sat there worried about Ginny. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked repeatedly. Ginny ignored him every time he asked the question. Finally, she got tired of him bugging her. "I don't want to eat, alright! My stomach doesn't feel like it wants food right now!" she snapped. "Oh. Wait, did you throw up today?" Harry asked. Ginny paled slightly. It took her a while to answer. "No…I didn't." she finally said. Harry looked at her for a moment. "Why did it take you so long to answer then?" he asked. Ginny sighed. "Alright, alright. I can't lie to you. I did throw up this morning. But it's nothing big. Maybe the food didn't agree with me last night." she replied. Harry looked away from her. "Ginny, we have to go to Madame Pomfrey." He said slowly. "No! We can't! Not yet!" she cried. People in a 12 foot radius turned their heads. "Nothing to see here folks. Keep eating!" Harry said, raising both his palms up.

When the coast was clear Harry turned on her. "Why, Gin? You promised me yesterday that you would could as soon as you started vomiting." he angrily said. Ginny glared at him. "I will _not_ miss a day of class just because I need to go to Madame Pomfrey!" she steamed. She instantly regretted it. Harry gave her an icy glare. "Alright then, Ginny. Consider we never happened. I won't bud in anymore. If you want to go, fine. Just don't come crying to me if you find out you're really pregnant." he said. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face really, _really_ hard. The impact of skin again skin made a sound so loud, the whole hall heard it. The slap echoed through the roomy Great Hall. Everyone heard it.

Ginny stood up immediately and stalked away, leaving a shocked Harry behind. "What did you do Harry?" Ron said minutes after she left. Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you, Ron." "And why not?" "Because you'd kill me if you found out."

Ron stared at him. "Harry- is Ginny pregnant?" he suddenly asked. Harry looked up at him horrified that Ron wasn't so slow in figuring out information. "I-we don't know." He finally said. Ron looked murderous. But he said nothing.

McGonagall walked to the Gryffindor table and started handing out schedules. When she came across Harry, Ron and Hermione she looked around. "Where is Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry shrugged. "I don't know." he said sulkily. She handed him both of their schedules and pointedly said, "Go to the Hospital Wing. I got a tip from Madame Pomfrey that she's there."

Harry practically ran to the Hospital Wing for two reasons: a) he wanted to apologize to Ginny and b) he wanted to make sure Filch didn't find him. He slowed to a walk when he reached it and made his way inside. He found Ginny sitting on a plastic chair, staring at her palms. He sat down next to her and waited for her to acknowledge him. "So it's you who comes running back to me, eh?" Ginny said at last. Harry shrugged. "At least I'm not crying." he joked Ginny didn't laugh. She looked at him stonily. "What made you think that I wasn't going to the Hospital Wing in the first place?" she asked fiercely. "Well, you said that you weren't going to miss a day of class just to see Madame Pomfrey, so I got scared." Ginny said nothing. She looked up at the ceiling and then down at her feet. Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said. I just…couldn't think of what would happen if we didn't find out. The wait was killing me!" he said. He could've just been speaking to a wall with wet paint. But Ginny coldly replied, "So that's it, huh? You only wanted me to come here so you could keep the pressure off your back! What kind of jackass says that to a lady?!" Harry almost left at her coldness. "A stupid one?" he playfully suggested. "Harry, do you think that this is some kind of joke? You may have gotten me pregnant and you're joking about it like I'm some kind of stripper at a bachelor party!" she raged. Harry had to fight to bite back the wave of cursing that he was about to say. "Ginny, I'm not playing! I really care about you and our probably unborn child. Just please- don't trash me anymore than you need to. Because-" "Our unborn child." Ginny whispered. She hugged herself like she was about to freeze to death. Before they could say anything more to eachother, Madame Pomfrey popped up out of nowhere. "What can I do for you?" she asked cheerily. Harry and Ginny just stared at her like she was a happily numb hippie. "I'm here for a pregnancy test." Ginny said. "And I am the father of what might be our child." Harry said nonchalantly. Madame Pomfrey's face drained of all happiness. "You need a what?" she asked. "A pregnancy test." Ginny repeated. "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Then why ask again?" Harry asked. The nurse looked fit to kill. "Come with me." she said, stalking off farther into the infirmary.

They both got up and followed Madame Pomfrey into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was standing next to a hospital bed with her wand out. A Muggle monitor was on the other side of the bed. "Lay down, Miss Weasley." she said icily. Ginny was just about to lay down when Madame Pomfrey just about shoved her onto the mattress. "Hey, what d'you think-" Ginny started. Madame Pomfrey shushed her loudly. "Pull up your shirt above your stomach area. Now." Pomfrey ordered. Ginny quickly did as she said.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny's stomach. The wand gave 4 little beeps, all off different pitches. "You are indeed pregnant, Miss Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said a few minutes later. Harry and Ginny paled slightly. Ginny was about to sit up to leave when Madame Pomfrey shoved Harry into the bed next to her. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he exclaimed. "You haven't given us your part of the examination, Mr. Potter. I need you to unzip your pants and give me a semen sample." the nurse explained. "And how d'you suppose I do that?" Harry said. "I'll do it myself then." Madame Pomfrey said, bending down over Harry's crotch. Harry jumped a mile into the air and landed on the bed 3 yards over. "No thank you!" he exclaimed moodily. Ginny harrumphed and said something about doing it herself. "Now that's a good idea." Harry settled down on his bed again and Ginny set to work on Harry's 8 inch cock. She put it in her mouth and gave him a blowjob that he'd never experienced before. Harry moaned appreciatively and closed his eyes. "Say, why do you need a semen sample from me anyway?" he asked while Ginny was sucking away on his lollipop stick. "Because I need to know who the baby's father is." Madame Pomfrey answered. Ginny stopped giving Harry a blowjob. "But Harry's the only one I've ever made love to." she said. "We'll see, you little scarlet woman you." the nurse sneered and went into her store room to get a bottle for Harry's semen. Ginny gasped and looked hurt, but went back to Harry's blowjob. "Make sure you don't cum into her mouth, because the semen will mix with her saliva!" Madame Pomfrey called to the couple. "Try me." Harry muttered.

Six minutes later, Madame Pomfrey had a small jar filled with Harry's semen. She put it on a table and said a spell. The jar glowed red for a moment before a label with the words 'HARRY POTTER' on it appeared. "Miss Weasley, I'll need a blood sample from you." she said. The nurse went back into the store room and came out with a giant ass needle. Ginny backed away from the nurse with fear in her face. "Um, the needle won't be necessary." she said. "And why not?" "Because, I want Harry to um….use a smaller needle to take my blood!"

"You want me to do what?" Harry sat up and stared. He could see that Ginny didn't like needles


	6. The Weasley's Find Out

The Weasley's Find Out

"Gin if you don't like needles, how are we supposed to-" Harry was cut off by Ginny's bawling. Madame Pomfrey stuck the needle onto her arm just as Harry asked her his question. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel a little pissed off at how they were being treated. It was almost as if their nurse was a hormonal teenager and was about to be sent to an asylum.

"Stop crying, dear! The pain'll be gone in a couple of days…or weeks." the hopelessly insane nurse said, as she pulled the needle out of her arm. "Ouch! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LADY!?" Ginny screamed angrily. "Harry, would you please take your girlfriend to the storeroom and give her a bandage?" the nurse asked politely. Harry and Ginny and only so glad to be out of her presence.

They walked around the storeroom in mock horror as they observed it's contents: more giant ass needles, jars of gooey who-the-hell-know-what contents, a corner full of Muggle sex toys and a bunch of other things. Ginny nicked a vibrator from the box that she had and reassured Harry that she would transfigure a needle into an exact replica of the vibrator. "Just hope that she doesn't use it!" Ginny whispered and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

They found the bandages in a clutter of odd-n-ends. Harry unsurely pulled a bandage from the assortment of crumpled of paper, pencil shavings and chunks of hair. "Here?" he said, like he didn't think that it was a good idea to put it on. "Thanks." Ginny said, twitching her mouth into a tight smile.

Minutes later, Ginny and Harry were sitting side by side waiting for the paternity test results. But Ginny knew they were pointless: Harry was her first and only.

"Alright, the results are in. Now promise me that you will not get rowdy at who the father is." Madame Pomfrey declared. Harry lazily gestured for her to go on. "Miss Weasley, the father of your child is… Harry Potter." Ginny let out her breath like she was actually waiting in anticipation. "Thanks for the info that I already know. Do you know that we just about missed 3 classes already? Because you were doing an unnecessary paternal test when I _already told you_ that Harry was the father!" Ginny said grumpily. Madame Pomfrey stared at her. "Mood swings aren't supposed to begin this early…may I take a look into this?" she asked. Harry laughed, but made it come out as a violent sneeze. "Ow…" Harry croakily muttered, while rubbing his throat. "Are you sick dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry shook his head. "No, ma'am." he said quickly. "You're free to go now. You are both expected to write letters to your parents or guardians explaining what situation you are in. And I want you both back every month for 8 months and in the 9th, every 2 weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Madame Pomfrey said sharply. The couple shook their heads 'yes'. "Then leave."

Harry and Ginny walked in awkward silence back to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh! Hey, Gin?" Harry suddenly said. "Yes?" Harry fished out their schedules from his robe pocket. "Here is your schedule…" he trailed off and looked at their schedules. "We're in the same classes except for one…how strange…" Ginny muttered quietly. Harry shrugged it off and handed Ginny her schedule. "We have a free period right now." Ginny said cheerily. "Really….oh God." Harry groaned and leaned against a wall. "Why? What happened?" Ginny asked. "Ron…he asked down at breakfast if you were pregnant and I told him that I didn't know. Now that he knows that we've been to the Hospital Wing to find out, he's going to ask again. And we all know how Ron's a little bit too overprotective, right?" Harry explained. Ginny groaned too and put a hand over her stomach. "Little one, you're uncle is a going to be nasty sometimes. If you can here him…all I can say is stuff something in your ears if you have them." she muttered quietly.

Harry and Ginny made their way slowly back to the common room, hoping to God that Ron wasn't waiting for them. It just so happened that God got their pleads seconds too late. The common room was empty-or so it seemed. Harry let out his breath at relaxed a bit. Bad mistake. "So," a voice came out of nowhere. Harry and Ginny froze in place just as they were about to sit down. "Harry, remember at breakfast when I asked that question? I want my answer." Ron said. Hermione just sat next to him and looked scared. Her eyes darted to Harry then Ginny then Ron and back again. "Um, we got the results…" Harry started. "And they are?" Ron asked urgently. Ginny fidgeted in place while Harry bit his bottom lip. "Answer me!" Ron barked. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. It really was scary to see Ron like that.

"Alright, alright! I am pregnant!" Ginny blurted out. Ron glared at them menacingly. He got up and told Ginny to move aside so he could talk to Harry _man-to-man_.

"Ron, don't get irrational." Harry said as he backed up in fear of his best friend. "Oh yeah. If I'm not supposed to be irrational, then what am I supposed to be?" Ron said in a low voice. Harry backed up until he could go no further. Ron clenched his fists in rage and suddenly showered Harry with punches. Harry did nothing to fight back. "Ron STOP! You're hurting him!" Ginny screamed. "Shut up Ginny. This is what he gets for this morning and for what he did to you. You should actually be thankful that he's not going to bother you anymore." Ron said. He stopped punching Harry to get a good look at him.

Harry had two black eyes and a bloody lip and nose. His face was black and blue all over. But the sad thing was, he actually had a look of shock and longing in his eyes. "What?" he softly asked. Ron smirked a smirk worthy of Malfoy himself. "You heard me. You are _never_ going near my sister again. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even _breathe _in her direction. Do you hear me?" he looked so much like Mrs. Weasley that Harry actually shuddered. "Ron, don't do this to him. It'll tear him apart." Hermione quietly said.

When Ginny looked at Harry, she knew it would. Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ron, I can't." he said in a kind of high pitched voice. "You can and you will. You're just lucky that in the wizarding world, it's against the law to get abortions. Cause if it wasn't, your _kid_ would most likely be dead by now." Ron spat out the word kid as if it was an abomination. Harry got up and walked slowly over to Ginny. He hugged her tightly and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. "HEY, POTTER! I SAID NO TOUCHING!" Ron yelled up the stairs. A choked sob returned back to him as an answer.

Ron turned smugly to Ginny, only to be slapped in the face. "How could you, Ron?! Do you know that we are the only things keeping him sane and that without us, he surely would've committed suicide?!" Ginny screamed at him. Ron laughed. "He's better off dead anyway." he said lightly. That earned him another slap- this time from Hermione. "Do you realize that Harry might be thinking about his parents and how he was an orphan for the past 17 years? He might just be thinking that another generation of Potter's will grow up without a father! Ron, you just took away a child that he can father and love and care for! And you took away his true love! Why do you have to be such an ass?!" Hermione said shrilly. "You're calling me an ass? Huh, that's funny, I thought that I was staring at one seconds before." Ron said cockily. They both slapped him to knock some sense into him- or to knock something out of him. Or just to knock him out. One of the three. Ron looked dazed for a second before clapping his hands like an idiot. "Mama, I wanna go to the fair! Pretty ladies are shaking their boobies and I wanna see 'em!" Ron goofily said, right before Ginny knocked him on the side of the head so he could pass out. "Watch this idiot. I have to go see Harry." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and started dragging Ron to a nearby couch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::==:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ginny cautiously entered Harry's dorm. She found him on his bed looking through an old family photo album. He stopped when he reached a picture of himself as a baby. Tears dropped onto that picture like rain fell from the sky. She walked to the bed and sat down on it. He didn't notice her. If he did, he didn't acknowledge her. "I always loved you, Gin. Now that we're having a baby, I'm ecstatic. But now since I can't see you-" his voice cracked as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Ginny hugged him. "Don't mind Ron. He's just jealous that he doesn't have the courage to ask out Hermione and that I started dating before him." She released him and took his hand into hers. She placed them on her stomach. "When this little one comes, no one, and I mean NO ONE will take his or her daddy away." she whispered.

Harry cried into her shoulder for 15 minutes before walking back into the common room. The scene that they witnessed was atrocious: Ron was awake and snapping at everyone who came near him. He actually knocked a few first years out before Hermione had to Stun him. Ginny looked at Harry. "We'd better get our stuff. Break's almost over." she said wisely. Harry numbly agreed and went back up to his dorm room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::==::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That evening, Ginny and Harry were in the library trying to write their letters to Ginny's parent's. Harry scratched his head and read over what he had so far:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

How are you? I'm doing well. No trouble so far in the school year. I'm writing to tell you that I am in a relationship with Ginny that started over the summer. This relationship lasted through the school year. I'll just get to the point: I went to the Hospital Wing with Ginny and we found out that she's pregnant. I'm the father.

Best Wishes,

Harry Potter

Harry decided that that was good enough to owl off. Ginny on the other hand was having trouble writing her's, seeing as she was the mother. "Are you done Ginny?" Harry asked, playing with his quill. "No! I don't even know where to start!" she cried. Madame Pince shushed them from across the room, as if saying strike 1. "Well, just be straightforward about it. I wrote mine like that." he suggested meekly. Ginny considered that. Then she sighed. "It'll have to do. What other choice do I have?" she agreed. She started writing quietly then started mumbling to herself. "What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked worriedly. She shook her head. "Ginny, is this about Ron?" Harry asked. "Worse." she simply answered. "Well what can be worse than Ron?!...unless it's Ron on crack….but he doesn't even know what crack _is_!" he said loudly. Madame Pince shushed again. Strike 2.

"Ron on crack is kinda bad….but what about the _rest of my brothers_?" Ginny said. Harry thought about that, and all the while he was getting paler and paler. "Then add my mother to the mix." she said. Harry went as transparent as Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh…my…God. I am so dead." Harry moaned. "Look on the bright side, Harry." Ginny tried reassuring him. Harry stared flatly at her. "What bright side?" he asked. Ginny thought for a moment. "Um….well…..oh fine! There is no bright side." Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Exactly."


	7. The First 3 Months

Months 1-3

As Harry and Ginny went to class for the rest of the day, they heard muffled whispered and jeering laughs. Ginny turned around more than once to groups of first and second years who were whispering. Harry kept in his fury and had to withstand every snide comment Snape threw at him and Ginny. Of course, the whole staff knew about Ginny's predicament. Pomfrey was a record breaking blabber mouth and because of that, she told every single person on the staff. And as always, Snape told his students, who told other students, who told their friends, who told their friends, who told their friends friends. Word got around quickly, especially when concerning Harry Potter. "Potter," Snape barked one day in class, "when you brew toadspawn and dragon's urine together with mermaid hair and decapitating flesh from a giant, what do you have?" Harry seethingly answered that he didn't know. "Weasley, do you know?" Snape aggressively asked. Both Ron and Ginny looked up. "The girl!" Snape sneered. He cornered Ginny and asked again in her face. "Do you know what it makes?" he asked. His foul breath went into Ginny nostrils. "Before I say anything, back up! I don't know you like that!" Ginny said bravely. Snape raised an eyebrow before moving backwards. "Anyway, before I answer, do you know that you're supposed to brush your teeth? Your mouth is a mobile pigsty! And um, your hair could use a good wash too." Ginny said. Snape's face was contorted with rage and amusement. Not. A. Good. Image. "35 points from Gryffindor." He snidely said. "I award those points back." Hermione's voice said. "Double that." Ron's voice came. Snape was beside himself with rage and amusement. "Answer the damn question, Weasley." He weakly said. "Honestly professor, I don't really know." She said innocently. Harry hooted. Snape glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Well listen up, Weasley. You too, Potter. Those ingredients make the world's strongest contraception potion. If you knew about it then, you'd probably would've never made that monstrosity that is residing in Weasley's stomach." he said.

Harry gripped the side of his desk angrily. "And Potter, are you and Weasley going to abandon the kid in an orphanage or with your relatives? I really would love to see another generation tortured to insanity. Isn't that right, Longbottom?" Snape turned to face a scared looking Neville. When Snape's words sank in, he stood up with his wand threateningly on Snape's neck. "Say another word and I'll torture you to insanity." Neville said with deathly anger in his voice. Snape laughed. "Like you have the guts to do it. Please, somebody kill me before I die with my laughter!" Snape said. "If you don't watch it, you will end up dead." Harry and Ginny said in unison. Snape stopped laughing and pushed Neville to the floor. "Excuse me?" he said. Snape stopped to smirk. "Oh really now? Just because The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Take-A-Crap killed off Voldemort doesn't mean you'll live long enough to kill me _and_ take a piss. And Weasley, you don't want to put any strain on the bastard retard thing in your stomach. It might die and you might kill yourself. Hell, I'd to do it myself!" Snape said. He was rather enjoying himself. "Potter, how would you have shagged this bitch without throwing up in agony?! She is the ugliest thing that I have ever seen! She has no body or boobs at all! Granger has more than that and she's as flat as a board!" Snape laughed. "How would you know I have no body or boobs? Are you some kind of stalker?" Ginny said. "And besides, you haven't even had any action to say that I enjoyed myself. Ginny has more boobs and body than your imaginary girlfriend." Harry said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The class said. Snape hugged the air. "Carlotta, don't listen to this fool! You are the most beautiful thing in the world!" he said. Ginny obviously said 'pathetic'. "I have two things to say. One is how the hell do you shag the air!? I was just wondering cause it's completely impossible! And two, you really need to stop telling 'Carlotta' that she beautiful because she's a mirror image of you as a woman. And if you had imaginary children, they'd be shunned because they were so damn fugly!" Ginny said, just as the bell rang. The class ohhhhhhhhhhhhhed again.

Ginny pulled Harry to her side and they walked out of the classroom, pausing only to kick Carlotta in the chest and face. "Carlotta!" Snape shrieked.

The months went by and seasons changed. The first Quidditch match of the season came and went. The leaves changed colors and eventually fell off the trees. Winter came as fast as Harry could go on his Firebolt. Ginny's stomach was protruding slightly and Harry was spending increasingly more and more time together with her. Soon enough, it came time for the Christmas holidays. "Harry, do you think that mum and dad are going to take kindly to our child?" Ginny asked one morning. She was packing her things at the last minute. Harry lay on her bed with a bored expression on her face. "Honestly, Gin, I don't know. But I know for a fact that your mum will go ballistic on us. But-don't worry. It's probably going to be a few angry words. Your dad, eh, maybe he'll be miffed for a few hours. But you and I both know that he's not a hard man." Harry said. Ginny flinched. "But what about the rest of my brothers? I mean their like a troop of overprotective Energizer bunnies that drank way too many caffeinated cups of coffee!" Ginny said. Harry paled. "Please, Ginny. I want to have some feeling in my hands before I get killed. Or at least a little bit of dignity."

On the Hogwarts Express, Ron was scowling at Hermione. "What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked loudly. Ron glared at him. "Don't talk to me. I want to imagine your funeral in peace, thank you." he said threateningly. "What is your freakin' problem, boy?! Just because you haven't had a girlfriend since, like, three years ago, doesn't mean that you have to act like a bastard towards Harry!" Ginny snapped toward Ron. Ron snorted. "Oh yeah, my bad. No wait, I do have a girlfriend and she happens to be sitting right in front of you!"

Hermione, Ginny and Harry gasped. Hermione blushed. "Scandalous, Hermione. Very….different of you." Harry said. Hermione glared at him. "At least I have my Snuggle-Bear!" All you have is Ginny!" "And what's wrong with me?" Ginny said indignantly. "Snuggle-Bear?" Harry asked. Ron glowered at him. "Don't ask." Ron said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::==::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::==:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When it came time to exit the train, Harry and Ginny stalled as long as possible. Obviously, they didn't want to come face to face with the Weasleys. They picked off tiny pieces of lint from their clothing. They dusted the seats. They shined their shoes….the list goes on. But soon, Ron came back on the train. "You two had better hurry up. Mum and Dad are waiting for you and they ain't looking too happy. They brought Charlie, George and Bill with them too!" he said gleefully.

Harry and Ginny knew they could wait no longer. So they slowly dragged themselves off the train and into the sight of the pissed looking Weasley family and Hermione. Harry sheepishly said hi to Mrs. Weasley, who greeted him with an angry 'tsk'. Bill and Charlie looked fit to kill while George was silently glaring at him. Ron was grinning devilishly. "Er, hello guys. Mum, I see you've brought a….a…..what is that?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Mrs. Weasley pointed a golden spear like thing in Harry's direction. She ran it over his chest, then his legs. "Hmm, you're harmless right now…..Arthur should we or should we not invite Harry over to our house?" she asked. Harry looked shocked. "Molly dear, do you think this a bit much? I mean, Harry and Ginny both love each other and-" "Bullocks! The boy is going to leave our baby as soon and their child is born!" Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Excuse me! Harry wouldn't dare leave me and our child. Mother, what is your problem?! You haven't had a problem with Fred knocking up Angelina in their last year and you _certainly_ didn't have a problem having Bill straight out of Hogwarts! I mean, come on. You really don't think all this bullshit you thought up is going to happen, do you?" Ginny yelled. Her brothers, Harry, Hermione and her father stared at her in awe. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Yes, I do! I don't think you'd leave your child. But there are things teenage boys do not understand. Harry probably only used you for a sex plaything and never really loved you! He could just run off and disappear after the baby is born and show up months later with this new girl he knocked up! Ginny, please understand, his family has a tendency of doing this! They're no good!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny gasped along with Hermione and Mr. Weasley. The boys looked shocked and had their mouths hanging open like a bunch of dead fish. Harry looked extremely hurt and was just staring at Mrs. Weasley with a terrible look of sadness. "Is that what you think of me and my family, Mrs. Weasley?" he whispered quietly. Mrs. Weasley regretted what she said instantly. "Harry dear, I'm sorry. But honestly, I think you're not really in love with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry turned his back to them and walked away silently, leaving his luggage. "See Ginny, he left!" Mrs. Weasley declared. Ginny gave her a cold glare. "You made him leave!" she answered. "Well now that he's gone, we'll have a nice wedding in May with this nice boy we've betrothed you to!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands.

"Mum, is that what you've brought us here for?! We thought we were picking them up and showing Harry that he's apart of our family now! What the hell is wrong with you!?" George yelled at his mother. Ginny could take no more: she ran off with hers and Harry's luggage trailing behind her. "Ginny wait, we need to plan the wedding!' Mrs. Weasley called after her. "Shut up you crazy old bitch! I'm not getting married to anyone but the father of my child- whom you'd better have a good apology for!" Ginny screamed back. Tears clouded the old woman's eyes and she held out her arms for a hug. "Woman, I ain't hugging you again until you apologize to Harry and Ginny." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley pouted. "And what if I don't want to?" she asked. Mr. Weasley shrugged. "Use your imagination and think of something very bad." he suggested.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry?" Ginny's voice called out. She was outside Kings Cross searching for Harry and it was returning less than perfect results. She was just about to give up when she saw a dark figure looming. "Who are you?" Ginny called out. "Gin, it's me." A voice replied. "Me who?" "Harry."

Ginny got her wand out from her pocket. "_Lumos._" she whispered quietly. The figure was right: as soon as the light flickered on, the tall, slim figure of Harry emerged slowly. "Harry….my mum wasn't…" she started to explain. But Harry held up his hand. "Gin, you and I both know that she meant every single word. I don't know about you but I had no idea that your mother was so…..I don't know…opinionated." Harry sighed. He looked to Ginny's sides and saw his luggage. "Thanks for bringing my stuff." he muttered. "Your welcome."

Ginny watched Harry fidget for a while. He sat down on a ledge facing the trees and the stretch of sky emblazoned with stars. Ginny sat down next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Harry?" she asked. "Mmmph?" he replied. "Are you coming to the Burrow?" she asked. Her heart was pounding against her chest as if the Earth was about to stand still. "I don't know. Maybe for a little while." he answered. "What do you plan to do after that 'little while'?" Ginny was interested. "Ah Gin, you wouldn't believe how many little angels I have in my life. One of them big, one about to come. I want them to be happy living with me, so I'm going out to the country with the big one where our little cozy house awaits us." Harry said. Realization dawned on Ginny. "You bought a house!?" she squealed in excitement. "Yeah, I thought about it and though we could do with it. It's really beautiful, Gin. It has 4 roomy bedrooms, 5 ½ bathrooms, a very large kitchen, a lot of dinner halls and ballrooms, a sunroom, a tanning salon, a large library, a study, 3 living rooms, and best of all, the biggest master bedroom that I've ever seen! Did I mention a full master bathroom with three Jacuzzi's and 3 big hot tubs?" he grinned. "Dang, Harry. That's a really big house!" Ginny exclaimed, playfully punching him in the elbow. Harry shrugged. "Eh, I didn't say that the list of things ended. There more inside. And the outside is like heaven! A spacious Quidditch pitch, three tennis courts, a giant pool, a Hogwarts like garden and a built in park. There's also a field in the back combined with a picnic area." he added. "Harry, you said cozy and little not luxurious and mansion like!" Ginny gasped. Harry laughed. "Don't be surprised. That place is Gryffindor common room cozy and more. Don't you worry!" he smiled.

Ginny picked her head up off his shoulder. "Did you say tanning salon?" she said like Miley Cyrus would say 'Daddy with a jacked up career say what?' Harry nodded. "Oh Harry, you are too much!' she exclaimed happily. "I like to treat the ladies like princesses. Except you. You I treat like the Queen of the World." Harry said. Ginny laughed. "This little one will be happy to find that they have a very good father with good taste in houses." Ginny mused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hours later, the couple arrived at the Burrow by Apparition. Ginny knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley appeared with a rather tired look on her face. At the sight of them, her eyes watered. "HARRY! GINNY!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around them. "Mum, baby trying not to suffocate here!" Ginny choked out. "Oh. Harry, I'm so sorry about King's Cross. It's just……I was so worried that what happened to Katie would happen again. George almost slept with another woman after getting her pregnant! Please forgive me!" she cried. Harry actually looked thoughtful. Ginny held in her temptation to laugh: she knew he'd forgiven her already. But he just liked to mess with people. "Please Harry!" she said again. "Hmmmmm, I'm thinking…..alright. I guess I have to." Harry sighed. Mrs. Weasley let out her breath. "Thank you, thank you!" she cried happily. She pulled them into another bone crushing hug. "Mother, I'm pregnant! Care to let up?" Ginny sputtered. "Oh, I'm sorry." her mother apologized.

Minutes later, Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. "Molly, I honestly don't know why you doubt Harry. He's in love with our Gin Gin and we both know that he wouldn't hurt her." Mr. Weasley said from inside their kitchen. "I know, Arthur. But I can't help but think that something dreadful is going to happen to them and that thing has something to do with their child." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Mum, why are Harry and Ginny in our living room?" Ron said, walking into the kitchen. "Because they're apart of our family and we support them and their choices. And don't spill milk on the floor, I just mopped it!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron almost dropped his cup. "They're staying for the holidays?!" Ron said in disbelief. "Ron, don't act so surprised. After all, Harry is your best friend and your sister's boyfriend. Isn't he?" Mr. Weasley answered him.

Ron ran up to George and Bill's bedroom where all of his older brother's and Hermione were sitting, listening to the Muggle T.V. that Mr. Weasley installed. "Guys!" Ron exploded, panting from his sprint. "What happened? Wait, did George put doxy jelly in the toothpaste again?" Bill asked, staring at George apprehensively. "What -yes his did- but that's not why I'm up here! Harry is allowed to stay for winter break!" Ron waited in the silence that followed, waiting for when his brothers were going to go downstairs and give Harry and Ginny a telling to. "Did you say there's doxy jelly in the toothpaste?" Charlie asked quietly. "Yeah, why?" Ron scratched his head. This was not the reaction that he was expecting. "Mum was using it just now!" Bill jumped up. "What, I just thought that is was regular toothpaste! I didn't know it was doxy jelly until I ran water under the tube." George defended himself. "Doesn't matter! Now everyone in the house is going to get sick!" Charlie yelled at him. "Well, why not just throw the tube away?" Hermione suggested.

Ron stared at them. "HEY PEOPLE!" he yelled. The quarreling ceased. "No point in yelling, Ron. The neighbor's dog stopped barking." George joked. Ron glared at him. "Aren't you guys the least bit miffed that Harry's allowed to stay? Even after he got Ginny pregnant!" Ron asked.

George, Bill and Charlie looked at each other. "Well…no actually. Harry would never leave Ginny and they both decided to keep the baby. What's there to be upset about?" Charlie said. Ron glared at them. "I do not believe you! If it were Fred or George getting someone pregnant, you'd be all over them!" Ron ranted. "Hey!" George opposed. "Fred and George already have kids, Ron. And there are two things. One, they're not Harry. Two, they're not Ginny. So by far, I think Harry and Ginny's kid is better off not having us all over its parents." Bill explained, leaving George to brood about being called a bad father. "I am not a bad parent!" he fumed. Ron scoffed. "Ron, it's not like people don't make mistakes. Besides, you and I both know that your Mum had Bill straight out of Hogwarts. We also know that Harry was born 3 weeks after his parents got out of Hogwarts. So what's the point of this conversation?" Hermione finally spoke. Ron looked at her in utter horror. "There is two things wrong with that interesting tidbit… one…. They were already graduated! And two…well none of them are my sister or my best friend!" Ron exploded.

THE FIRST ULTRASOUND

Three days later, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went out to a Muggle hospital where Harry and Ginny were listed as Mr. and Mrs. Applebottom. Of course, they wouldn't have the baby there: it was just too risky.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Applebottom! How nice to see you! I see you've brought the mother-in-law and your lovely sister-in-law." The doctor greeted them. Ginny nodded. "Hermione always loved babies. She wanted to see the first ultrasound." she smiled. "'Tis always good to see a fair maiden with a love for children," the doctor said. "Anywho, let's get on with the ultrasound!"

The doctor had Ginny lay down on a sheet of wax paper with her small baby bump exposed for all to see. "Now this is going to be a little cold, but it'll warm up as your body heats it." the doctor explained. Harry held Ginny's left hand, Hermione Ginny's right. Mrs. Weasley stood at the head of the bed and they all faced the monitor in exciting anticipation. As the doctor smoothed the jelly over the baby bump, the monitor began to hum. "Mr. Applebottom, would you please turn on the monitor?" the doctor asked. Harry reached up and pushed a tiny gray button on the bottom of the screen. After that that he stood standing in amazement. "Harry, please move. We would all like to see the baby." Ginny said. Harry slowly sat down in his seat without taking his eyes off the screen. "Oh my goodness!" Ginny breathed.

Hermione grinned. "Isn't this a pretty sight for the eyes?" she sighed contently. Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously. "Yes! Very much so!"

Harry and Ginny were staring transfixed at the monitor. "Look at it, Harry! She's beautiful!" Ginny gasped. Harry stared at her. "She? You can just TELL that it's a boy." Harry said. Ginny glared. "Harry James "Applebottom", I will not argue over the sex of our child. It's a girl and that's final!" Ginny said.

"Boy!"

"Girl!"  
" Boy!"  
"Girl!"

"Enough! I will tell you the sex of the little one as soon as you calm down. But first, onto the subject of how many…" the doctor trailed off. Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at him in shock. (A/N: I don't want to keep typing 'doctor' over and over again, so the doctor's name will be Ted.) "Ted, what do you mean 'how many'? I only see one child." Mrs. Weasley asked calmly. "Well, do you guys see those three other sacs of jelly around the other one? Those are still babies, but you can't see them unless I enlarge the monitor's screenplay. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Applebottom, you two are having quadruplets!" Ted said happily.

Harry and Ginny paled. "Ted, can you leave the room for a second." Harry said. "Of course." The doctor left the room and said he'll be back in 10 minutes. "How the hell are we supposed to take care quadruplets in school?!" Harry said immediately. "Harry, watch your language! The babies have ears you know." Hermione scolded him. "You and Ginny brought this upon yourselves, so you must take care of it. You do know that your babies will be delivered by the end of the school year, right?" Mrs. Weasley said smartly.

"Oh. Well then, I guess that solves that." Ginny shrugged. "But what about when you go back to school Ginny? The babies will still be breastfeeding and you just can't owl breast milk everyday. Dumbledore won't allow it!" Hermione asked in slight wonder. Harry and Ginny were silent as the stared at the screen. "Maybe I could get a job at Hogwarts and teach there. You know how staff lives at Hogwarts? Well, if I work there, you and I will have place to stay and the babies won't have to miss out on food and stuff." Harry said quietly. Ginny scrunched up her face. "I really don't like that plan very much." Ginny disagreed. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It'll look too suspicious if I'm living with a teacher." Ginny explained.

Just as Harry was about to retort, Ted waltzed back in. "Alright, I'm here with the sex results. You'll be having 2 girls and 2 boys, congratulations." Ted said (A/N: dat wuz funy…ted said!). Hermione squealed excitedly while Harry and Ginny shared a wilting look. Mrs. Weasley sighed and couldn't help but feel sorry for the parents to be.

"You're having quadruplets?!" Ron yelled. Harry cringed. He was hoping that Ron wouldn't take it like that. Apparently, God didn't listen. "Ron, it's not such a big deal! Why can't you just leave them be?" Bill said, holding Fleur in his lap. "I zink it'z a beattiful zing! 'Arry and Ginny are 'aving quadrupeelets!" Fleur sighed, holding her own pregnant belly. "Look Bill, I know you don't think it's such a big deal when you have a 7 month pregnant wife! But Ginny's our baby sister and Harry's my best friend!" Ron said stonily. "I am NOT a baby, Ron. If I was a baby, then I would be wearing a binky and a diaper. Now do you see me in one of those?" Ginny angrily said, munching on a mango. Ron stared at her, rushed downstairs into the kitchen, snatched a pacifier out of a drawer, rushed back upstairs and shoved it into Ginny's mouth. He grinned. "How do you like them apples?" Ron slyly said. Ginny and Harry glared at him, Ginny spitting the binky out. "That's not funny, Ron!" Harry said, trying to calm Ginny down. Ginny went back to eating her mango and she started rubbing her stomach, muttering 'your uncle is an ass.' Harry sniggered.

Just then Luna came through the door from who knows where.

A/N : Hi pplz! I'm soooooo sry that I wazn't able 2 post this chapter. It's just that I had so many tests and my computer wasn't working properly. Anyways, read and review and I PROMISE that the next chappie will be up soon!


	8. Baby Names Shopping

Baby Names

"Carlton?"

"Harry, that is the stupidest name in the history of the world. I like the name Tyson." Ginny said.

Harry and a 5 month pregnant Ginny were in the common room, sitting on a love seat in front of fire trying to figure out baby names. So far, they already decided on James Arthur and Lily Madison for the first boy and girl. Now, they were trying to find two more.

"Tyson sounds Japanese to me." Harry said. Ginny huffed. "No it doesn't. I have an uncle named Tyson Weasley." Ginny said. Harry shrugged it off and, just to make Ginny happy, said, "We could have it as a middle name for the boy." Ginny's eyes lit up. "Harry are you serious?! Thank you!"

Hermione entered the common room through her Head Girl Dormitory. Ron followed her, looking like a piece of crap. "Hi Ron, Hermione." Ginny greeted them. Hermione grinned and walked over. Ron waved his hand feebly in their direction, but instead walked out through the portrait hole. Harry watched him with his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "He's hungover." she muttered darkly. Ginny gasped. "Really?! How- WHY!?" she exclaimed. "Yesterday night we were in my room when an owl flew up to him bearing news of his mum being with child." she said quietly. Ginny and Harry were shocked. "And how exactly does this news make him _drink_?" he wondered aloud. "He said that he couldn't handle the fact that that both his mother and his younger sister were having babies." she explained. Ginny shook her head slowly. "Where did he get alcohol? I mean, it's a school, not a bar." Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he snuck out to Hogsmeade last night and visited the Hogs Head." she said.

Suddenly, Ginny shivered in hock while rubbing her stomach. "What's wrong, love?" Harry asked in concern. "Nothing. I felt a kick. Look, its still going on. Why don't you have a feel? You can too, Hermione." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione wasted no time in gently putting her hand on Ginny's protruding stomach. Ginny's eyes moved towards Harry. He looked hesitant.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Yeah. I'm fine." he shook his head. He lightly touched Ginny's belly and felt a light bounce. It was faint, but it was there. A small smile graced his features as a few more followed suit. "Wow. Amazing." he whispered. Ginny smirked. "Harry, why don't we ask Hermione if she can recommend a baby name for the 2nd girl." she said. Harry snapped back to reality. "Wait, what?" he said. "A name, Harry," Ginny said. Harry blinked. "Are we still on this?" he asked.

Hermione searched her mind for a name. 'Farrah? Nah, too southern. Trina? Ick. Plain ick.' "Sorry guys, I can't think of a good name." Hermione sighed in frustration. Harry and Ginny looked up at her. "Its okay Hermione. Maybe we'll think of something later. Although we still have Luna's suggestion of Scarlett Rose…." Ginny thanked her.

FLASHBACK

"_Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise. Luna looked around with an air of confusion. "I'm supposed to e babysitting for Bill and Fleur. Wait….aren't they here?" she asked in her high pitched voice. Bill slowly raised his left hand, his right on Fleur's stomach. "Oh hi! I'm supposed to be babysitting Liana?" she asked, pulling out a notebook. "Um, Luna, I think you're a little, er, _early_." Bill said. Fleur smirked. "Zis iz 'oo eexpect to babyseet our leetle Liana? Monseri! _(A/N: I don't speak French. Don't blame me) _You MUST be out of yeur mind!" Fleur exclaimed. Luna shrugged. "Oh well. Well, if my services aren't needed," "And zey never will be.' Fleur muttered under her breath. "I heard that Mrs. Weasley. Anyway, I should be going. Oh, hi Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron. If we're on the topic, I think a great name for your baby is Scarlett Rose. Its really pretty and…it would feel good if you did." she said quietly. Ginny put down her mango on a plate. "What is it about the name that you like so much, Luna?" Harry asked. Luna hesitated a bit before softly saying, "It's my mother's name."_

END FLASHBACK

Shopping

Three weeks after the baby naming fiasco, Ginny stood in front of a mirror in her dorm room. She was naked except for knickers,_ which were the only things that still fit. _"Crap." she muttered darkly, looking at her closet full of clothes meant for a size 0. At this stage in her pregnancy, she had been borrowing some of her mother's old Hogwarts clothes. But since her mother was in Egypt visiting Charlie, she couldn't owl her for more clothes. Just then, Hermione walked in with Harry and Ron. "Hi Ginny. You don't mind that I brought Harry and Ron do you?" Hermione said. Ginny waved a hand and scowled at the mirror. "Nothing fits Hermione! How am I supposed to go to classes?! Stark naked?!" Ginny whined. "I wouldn't have an objection to that," Harry said slyly.

Ron gave Harry a wry look while Ginny glared at him. "I only have one outfit left, and it's not the Hogwarts uniform. What am I supposed to do? I can't Apparate to Diagon Alley. Its too dangerous." Ginny said moodily, plopping down on her bed. "I think Dumbledore would allow you to wear different clothes in your condition, Ginny. I don't think they have the uniform in pregnant sizes anyway." Ron snickered, before being smacked on the back of the head by Harry. "So you think I'm fat. You're right, I look like a whale! But that's still not why you should make fun of me! " Ginny whined, standing up again. Harry walked over and hugged her from behind. "Its okay, love. He didn't mean it like that." He whispered in her ear. "Nice going dumass," Harry added loudly toward Ron. Hermione stood up and looked at the calendar. "I almost forgot! It's a Hogsmeade weekend! We could go shopping for maternity clothes and maybe we could go baby shopping too!" Hermione squealed. "Thank God you have a brain. A_**smart **_one, thank you." Ginny said finally, staring at Ron pointedly. "What!" he said in confusion.

Soon Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked out to the gates in big jackets. Ginny was bundled up with extra, though she didn't like it. "Harry, why exactly do I need all this? I'm waddling more than I need to." she asked for the 4th time since they got outside. Harry sighed. "How many times- look. Ginny, if you haven't noticed, you're pregnant. So you need to be extra careful in what you do. Alright?" Harry explained sweetly. Too sweetly. Ginny punched him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. Ginny only muttered something about being an 'independent woman' and Harry being a 'self-obsessed git'.

"So what first Hermione?" Ginny asked as soon as their carriage arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry squinted for a bit and looked over people's heads. "We should go to the Three Broomsticks before doing anything. I mean, there no point in freezing to death out here." he suggested. Ginny sent him a withered look. "I didn't ask you I asked Hermione. Anyways you might be freezing, but I'm not. You know why? Because you dressed me like we lived in the States. Where in the States you ask? Alaska I say!" Ginny fumed. Ron smirked and Hermione snickered.

In the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ginny sat down at a booth while Harry and Ron got their drinks and food. Madame Rosemerta came over to their booth with a glass of reddish-green looking stuff. "Hello girls," she greeted them cheerily. Hermione waved while Ginny kept rubbing her stomach. "Miss Weasley, I hear you are pregnant! Am I right?" She asked.

Just then, Harry and Ron arrived with 3 butterbeers, 4 containers of fries and ketchup and jasmine tea for Ginny. "Hello guys, Madame Rosemerta."Harry said, setting down the things in his arms. "Yes, you're right. But not with one, but 4." Ginny confirmed, patting her bulge. "We're here shopping for clothes." Hermione added.

Ron's eyes caught the glass in Rosemerta's hand. "Erm, what is that?" he asked suspiciously. Rosemerta jumped a little and laughed. "This? This is a special in here me own mother made for me when I was pregnant. Said it nourishes the baby and soothes your tummy. I still drink, because it tastes delicious. Its on the house, Ginny." Rosemerta explained. She put the glass down and hurried off to go serve two scruffy men who came in.

Ginny sipped the drink Rosemerta put on the tale then quickly spit it back out. "How is this crap delicious?! It tastes like freaking dog crap!" Ginny exclaimed in disgust, quickly drinking her jasmine tea to get the taste out of her mouth. "How would you know what dog crap tastes like?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ron snickered while Ginny blushed pink. "We had a dog when we were younger," was all she said. Ron was laughing but made it out like violent coughing. "Ow," he croaked. Harry and Ginny looked over their shoulders with fear on their faces. Hermione stared at them. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ginny spotted Madame Pomfrey by the bar. She looked like she was passed out on the counter. Harry struggled to keep in a laugh. "Madame Pomfrey's gone insane." Ginny said.

Twenty minutes later, the foursome had exited the shop and walked around for a bit. "Look! There's a store over there called "For Mummy and Baby". Oh Ginny, its perfect!" Hermione squealed, pointing at a store with a gloved hand. Sure enough, there was a store that looked like a cottage.

Harry pushed open the wooden door and let Ginny and Hermione inside. However, the door accidently hit Ron in the face. When Ron got inside, he punched Harry's arm. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry exclaimed with surprise. "Hold the door a little longer next time why don'tcha?" Ron muttered. Hermione and Ginny roamed the store, oohing and awing and 'how cute'-ing t all the clothes. "I'm going to look for maternity clothes, why don't you browse for baby clothes. Nothing frilly and not much pink. Maybe some light pinks and purple for the girls and blue and greens for the boys. Mint green would do good as well." Ginny gave directions to Hermione and Ron, while dragging Harry off in another direction.

Harry look in utter amazement at how pregnancy clothing looked. "What do you think Harry?" Ginny's voice came from the dressing room. Harry turned around to look at Ginny. She was wearing a maroon sweater dress, black leggings and boots. "Beautiful." Harry whispered. Ginny waddled over. "Really, d'you like it?" she asked. "Love it." he simply said. Ginny beamed at him and turned to get the same dress in three different colors-cream, royal blue and forest green. She gave the load to Harry and waddled off to try on a blouse and slacks.

In the end, Ginny bought 6 dresses, 14 sweaters, 7 blouses, 18 pairs of slacks, 4pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of leggings, 3 pairs of boots and sneakers. "Harry, would you be a dear and shrink all this for me? Harry?" Ginny turned around to see Harry's legs buried underneath a mountain of her stuff. She struggled to stifle in a laugh. "Are you okay babe?" she asked. "Hmph Mph Argggggg!" a muffled Harry's voice barely came through. Ginny broke out in laughter, shrinking all the items herself. She magicked it into a tiny thermos. "Ron? Wake Harry up for me," Ginny called. " I would do it myself, but obviously I can't bend down." Ginny promptly sat down on a stool in the aisle. Ron and Hermione rushed over. It only took one look at Harry to break down in laughter. "Ohhh," Harry inaudibly groaned. He looked a mess: hair messier than before, black marks on his face where the heavier stuff fell flat on his face, clothes were a rumpled mess. "Why do I feel like a pancake? My name is Flapjack and I am frenchtost," Harry mumbled. Ginny giggled as she watched Harry flap his arms around like a fish. "You are a mess, love," she said. "Do you like pancakes, yes I like pancakes! Do you like waffles, yes I like waffles! Do you like French toast? HELL NO! I AM FRENCHTOAST!" Harry shouted. Ginny laughed loudly. "Renervate Frenchtoastiate." Ginny tried hard to pronounce. 'Stupid spells. Too hard to say,' Ginny thought.

Harry sat up and looked around. "Why am I on the floor? Why do I have a sudden respect for frenchtoast?" he asked in confusion. Ron helped him up. "You don't want to know mate," Rod said, shaking his head.

At the end of all the madness, Harry and Ginny had purchased 18 onesies for each baby, 64 pairs of baby booties(32 blue and green, 32 pink and lavender), 12 bottles, pacifiers, bibs and baby blankets. After a while, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to come back tomorrow , since they had a lot of stuff anyway.

A/N: Hi pplz! I'm REALLY sry that I haven' been posting chapters. I blame it on sheer laziness! STUPID LAZINESS! I'm really, really trying hard to finish and post the next chappie, so don't get mad. READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	9. Contest: Names

HELLO READERS OF 'A LITTLE MORE THAN EXPECTED'! This is AmethystRayne 9 here, bringing you a contest of great sorts! As you know, we are at the point where Ginny is nearing the end of her 2nd trimester. She and Harry were sitting in the common room thinking of names for their next two children, which failed miserably. In the end, they produced no results. Anywhooo….I am giving you the viewers the chance to make up the names of the next boy and girl. Here are the contest rules:

~You have to provide a name

~You to specify which gender you are naming

~You have to give a reason WHY you think it's a good name

~If you are trying to name both genders, please kindly do it in two separate review boxes

The best name shall win and when the time comes, I will announce the winner in that chapter. Actually scratch that, LOOK for the winning names in the chapter. I'll announce it at the end who the winners were.

Good Luck 2 all of you!


	10. The Babies Arrive

A Little More Than Expected: Chapter 9

Author's Note: OMG I am SO sorry for not updating this story. I'm not even going to lie, I completely forgot about it. And I can't understand why, because people seem to love this story. And in any case I can understand if people are upset and move on…please don't . I'll be very sad…I'VE GOT THE CONTEST WINNERS! They shall be announced at the end of the chapter. So without further ado, here is the long awaited 9th chapter to ALMTE.

FYI I'm skipping to 8 months so this story will get a little more exciting

Ginny had been feeling uncomfortable for the past couple of weeks. She was HUGE- in fact lately she's been using her stomach as a table. And she attributed her hugeness to her appetite. Harry, Ron and Hermione would watch in amazement as Ginny would pile her plate higher and higher with the weirdest foods. Pickled rabbit feet, chocolate covered snails, Butterbeer that's been left to fester…(A/N:I've no idea what I'm talking about, I've never been pregnant before:3).

"Don't you think you're…_overdoing_ it with the food, love?" Harry asked at lunch today. Ginny had made her way through 3 plates and was starting on her fourth. Ron was in competition with her but had no chance at winning. "No I don't Harry. How would you like it if you were hungry all day everyday, almost like an animal? And with four kids it's not like I can decide to eat less." Ginny said while popping a spicy Danish in her mouth. Hermione was reading a book about pregnancy. "Hey Ginny, did you know that eating some spicy foods can put you into labor?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "'Mione, I don't plan on going into labor for another MONTH. Thanks, but telling me that isn't really necessary." She shrugged and ate another Danish. Hermione sighed and closed the book. "Fine then, but you need to know this stuff sooner or later…"

"Let's hope it's later rather than sooner," Ron gulped a slice of pie down. Harry nodded silently. Suddenly the food disappeared from the tables. Ginny got very pissed. "OI! I WAS STILL EATING!" she yelled, struggling to stand up. "Ginny, sit down!" he tried persuading her but Ginny wouldn't listen. "No, _I was eating and I want my goddamn food back_!" she hissed at him. Harry paled and crawled back to his chair. Ginny waddled over to Professor McGonganall. "Professor, can you please put the food back on the table? I was still eating…" Ginny asked in a drippingly sweet voice. McGonagall sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but once the food put away there isn't a way to bring it back."

Ginny glowered at her. "I SAID, I wasn't. Done. Eating." "And_ I _said, I. Can't. Bring. It. Back." the professor answered with a finalization in her voice. Ginny pouted but said no more and waddled back to her seat. However, along the way, a Slytherin decided to have some fun and moved a random textbook in front of her. And Ginny, not being able to see her feet, had no idea of this. A couple of seconds later and very pregnant Ginny was on the floor and a furious Harry was cursing out every Slytherin in the Great Hall. "MR. POTTER!" McGonagall shouted. The hall became silent and Ginny was crying out in pain. "My side hurts," she whimpered. "Professor, may I take Ginny to the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked through his teeth. "Yes, and hurry! You don't want to lose a child now do you?"

At the sound of that Harry and Ginny looked at eachother with pained looks. Hermione and Ron helped Ginny up and the four of them helped Ginny along to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey was in her office doing who knows what. All the foursome could hear was moans coming from deep inside the room. Out of nowhere, one Severus Snape walked out of her office, his shirt undone and his pants far below his knees. "What are you children doing here? We're busy!" he growled. Ron pretended to gag and Hermione shook her head, realizing what was actually going on.

Ginny was trembling. "Harry, I don't feel them anymore!" shecried, close to tears. Harry suddenly felt cold. "Madame Pomfrey!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "Ginny fell and doesn't feel the babies anymore!" His voice wavered and cracked at the last word. The nurse ran out of her office."Severus, we'll have to continue later. This girl is in trouble!" she said, hurried Ginny over to a bed. Snape just grunted and pushed his way out of the room. Ron whispered to Harry, "Snape's a little old for sex, don't you think?" Harry only shrugged, his throat too dry to speak. He tried to steer his mind away from the thought of losing his children…the beautiful children he made with Ginny might be…NO. He wouldn't jinx it. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… and yet all that went through Harry's head was how he would love to zoom around with his children on a Quidditch pitch, how he would grin madly at their first steps and words, how he'd feel proud on their first day of Hogwarts , how he looked forward to his daughters boyfriends and walking hem down the aisle, how he wanted to be a grandfather. Tears welled up in his eyes. He might not get that. But he wanted it with a fierce passion.

Harry walked slowly over to Ginny's bed. She looked paler than pale, it was quite scary actually. He ran a finger over her face. She twitched at his touch. Her hand was draped over her stomach and she was clutching it like a life line. "They'll be okay, Gin. You just have to believe." he said, barely over a whisper.

Madame Pomfrey was looking at a few papers, muttering to herself. "Are those about Ginny's condition? Are the babies alright?" Hermione asked anxiously. Ron looked up and listened intently. The nurse jumped. "Oh, no! This has nothing to do with her! These are just some letters from Severus…alright let's have a look see, shall we?"

Harry sighed with frustration. Every second they waited was a second that the babies needed to stay alive.

Madame Pomfrey felt around underneath Ginny's skirt and Ron's ears tinged red. "It's a bit lesbian-ish…" (A/N:I've no problem with lesbians/gay people. Just saying.)

"Hmm, well your aren't dilated…let's check on the babies." She pulled her wand out and waved it a bit. A screen popped up and showed some random numbers that nobody but the nurse could understand. "That's not normal…" she muttered worriedly. "What's not normal?" Ginny asked weakly. "Well, for one thing, you're going to have to stay on bed-rest for the rest of your pregnancy. It isn't safe for you or the babies. Something broke and separated and a whole bunch of other complicated stuff so now these babies are alive on _very_ thin ice. You are herby confined to the Hospital Wing. It's too risky to send you to Gryffindor tower." Madame Pomfrey concluded. Ginny broke down in silent tears. Harry comforted her as best he could, but he felt like crying as well.

Ron and Hermione made their way over and Ron hugged his baby sister. He hated seeing her like this and he hated that he couldn't do a thing to ease her pain. "We'll visit you every day Ginny. And I'll owl Mum. She'd want to hear about this," Ron said in Ginny's ear. Hermione rubbed Ginny's shoulder. "I'll bring you your homework and I'll tell you what goes on." She promised her friend.

Harry said nothing. The 4 sat in uncomfortable silence. A loud fart exploded from Ron, earning a boyish grin from Harry. Ginny snickered as Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "Ron! This is no time for spontaneous farts! Apologize!" This gave Ginny and Harry more reasons to laugh as Ron's face fell and he uttered an apology. Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office. "Well, if you kids are done here, I suggest you get to class."

Hermione and Ron were the first to leave. Harry lingered for a few minutes longer. "You know I love you Ginny." He said in a low voice. Ginny smiled. "Of course I do. And I love you. Now, get to class before you get a detention." They shared a chaste kiss before Harry reluctantly left the Hospital Wing.

6 Days Later

"You won't BELIEVE what Filch is up to now," Hermione said, munching on a Dorito. She and Ginny were in the Hospital Wing pigging out while Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice. "What? Does it have something do to with that damned cat?" Ginny laughed. Hermione nodded and Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head. "REALLY?" "Yes, really. And we've got a whole new litter of *shudder* baby kitten-Filch thingies. Dumbledore has no idea what to call them, but Filch seems perfectly happy."

Ginny shook her head. "You're kidding me. Why didn't he just take Harry's advice instead of shagging his cat? A man shouldn't be that desperate!" She winced as a dull pain went through her abdomen. Hermione didn't notice. "Well he doesn't care at this point. I wonder what he'll do with them; certainly he's not going to send them to Hogwarts." "Well, how could he, he's a Quib." "Oh yeah, I forgot."

A bell rang in the distance. "Oh, Ginny, I've got to go. But as soon as I can I'll bring Harry and Ron, alright?" Hermione gathered up her books and gave the Doritos bag to Ginny. "Oh, and I almost forgot. I got these for you…" Hermione rustled around in her bag and emerged with a bag of spicy danishes . Ginny's face lit up. "Hermione, I effing love you for this. I'm going to have sex with you later," she said, tasking the bag of pastries. Hermione laughed. "Well, look where sex has gotten you. I wouldn't try it again." Rolling her eyes, Ginny shooed her away and reached into the bag of pastries. "Oooh, spicy deliciousness!" she moaned in delight.

One, two, four pastries later, Ginny licked her lips. 'That's enough for the day,' she thought. Suddenly, a sharp ping raced across her abdomen and she felt the bed get wet.

Ginny's POV

What the hell just happened? Why is the bed so wet….wait, what did Hermione say? _Spicy foods can induce early labor…_Oh Merlin, please don't let that be what it is! It's a month too early! But I'm in so much pain….

"MADAME POMFREY! HELP!" I screamed in desperation. But nobody came running. She must've stepped out. Oh Merlin…

"ANYBODY, CAN YOU HEAR M- OW!" I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach. Hermione came racing back in."I heard your screams, is everything alright?" she asked. "That is a VERY stupid question Hermione. I'm screaming bloody murder and you ask 'IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT'? OW!" Another stab of pain assaulted me. Hermione blushed with embarrassment. Then she gave me the once over. "Ginny you're in labor." Hermione said slowly. I glared at her. "No shit, Hermione. I kinda figured that!" I huffed at her and winced. Hermione smiled sheepishly. Then she got serious. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" "You think I know?"

Hermione stood quietly for a minute. I could see her thinking. "Ginny, I have to look and see if your dilated." She said simply. I shook my head. "Oh _hell_ no! You are NOT looking at my goods!" I yelled at her. "Would you rather I not at you keep going on like that or would you rather I do and your babies end up alright?" Hermione stared at me. I sighed. "Fine, but I swear Hermione, if I feel ANYTHING you are dead." I closed my eyes and pretended that I couldn't feel Hermione staring at my cooch. "This isn't good. You're at 7 centimeters right now," Hermione's voice sounded panicked. "And that means?" "That you're almost ready to push!"

I was shocked. I was about to deliver 4 babies and they were going to be a month early. Then it dawned on me. "Where's Harry!" I yelped. Hermione looked thoughtful. "They won't get out of Quidditch practice for another half hour." She said. "You had damn well get him out!" I screeched. "These babies wait for NO MAN!"

Hermione scuttled out of the room. "I'll try my best, but I'm not promising anything," she said. And then she was gone. I was alone. In labor. With no medical assistance. Lord, what did I do…

Harry's POV

"Alright, the lot of you had better go work on your laps and you Beaters go work on your defense. I will not have you slacking off before a game against Slytherin!" I ordered my team. 5 players rose in the air to continue their practices. Ron came over and slapped him on the shoulder. "What's biting you, mate? You look tense." He asked. I shook my head. "It just feels like I'm missing something…or that Ginny's in trouble." I shrugged and sat on a bench, watching the Chasers' brooms dance around in the air. Ron laughed. "Look, Harry. Ginny is fine. She's in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey is watching her 24/7. We're going to go visit her after practice is done so stop worrying yourself." Ron swiped his forehead. I sighed. "I guess your right," I admitted.

Just then, I saw the strangest thing. Madame Pomfrey was running around stark naked and Snape was running after her. "What the bloody hell…" I said incredulously while Ron just about died of hysteric laughter. "Madame Pomfrey is watching 24/7, eh? Well, I was damn right to worry if she's playing a game of Catch Me on the Quidditch grounds! I'm going to the Hospital Wing. You're in charge, you hear me?" I stood up and speed walked away, a stray grin on my face. "Pomfrey and Snape, who would've thought…" I muttered.

On the way in I saw Hermione trying to get outside. "Hermione, what are you doing?" I asked, catching up to her. "Oh Harry, I was just about to get you! Hurry up-Ginny's in labor!" she said, relief evident on her face. "In WHAT!" I yelped and away. "Get McGonagall and Sprout! Go on, HURRY HERMIONE!" I yelled behind me as I took off down the hallway.

Regular POV

Ginny had tears and sweat streaming down her face as Harry barged into the wing. "Ginny, what's going on!" Harry asked. "In…labor…have…to push…" she answered back and she groaned in pain. "Push? Push what?" Harry's brain was fogged up. "THE BABIES ARE COMING! SWEET MERLIN HELP!" Ginny yelled in frustration. "Oh right, those things." Harry said.

And he promptly fainted.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me? Oh no, he's gone and fainted!" Ginny cried.

McGonagall, Sprout and Hermione entered at that moment. "Oh my goodness, Miss Weasley. You are in quite the predicament here, aren't you?" Professor Sprout said, tsking. Ginny had no strength to answer back- she was beyond tired. "I need…to push…" she weakly said. "Well, isn't that obvious. Hermione dear, wake Harry up. Pomona, help me get Ginny into position. Ginny, this is going to go by quickly, but I need you to cooperate." McGonagall took control.

Hermione tried to shake Harry awake but to no avail. "HARRY JAME POTTER I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT IF YOU MISS THE BIRTH OF YOUR CHILDREN I WILL NEVER LET YOU NEAR THEM FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry's head immediately popped up. "You wouldn't _dare_," Harry warningly said. "No, I wouldn't, but it got you up didn't it?" Ginny smugly said. "Harry go get a towel, a pair of scissors and a bowl of warm water. These babies are coming out NOW." McGonagall ordered him. Harry hurried off to get what he was asked off. "Hermione I need you to put the babies on the towel after I hand them to you," McGonagall said. Hermione mutely nodded.

Harry returned with the items and stood awkwardly to the side. "Harry, are you going to cut the cords?" Sprout asked him. Harry grinned."Wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "Enough with the chitchat, we're doing this now. Alright Ginny, on your next contraction I need to you push. NOW!"

Ginny's POV

I pushed with all my might as another wave of pain attacked me. Professor Sprout was counting to ten-quite useful of her don't you think-and Hermione and Harry were watching like small children at a candy store. "I see the head, Ginny. Keep pushing," Hermione goaded me and I pushed. "The first one is a girl! Don't stop to look, we've got three more babies to go!" McGonagall said. Harry cut the cord and a loud wail escaped from her tiny little mouth.

It felt like I was shitting bricks. Whoever said that childbirth was a beautiful thing must've lost their goddamn mind.

Regular POV

The next one out was another girl. Then the boys followed suit. Soon the cries were deafening. Ginny and Harry looked with amazement at the children and shared a long kiss. "We made them together, Gin. They're finally here." Harry whispered lovingly in his girlfriends ear. Ginny grinned. "You don't have to tell me. I can full well hear them." She laughed.

After Professors Sprout and McGonagall were done cleaning and testing the babies, they conjured carriages and wheeled the babies in order of birth. "You're lucky that all four babies made it, them being premature. Only one of them has a minor lung problem- he might have asthma later on – but other than that they're 100 percent healthy. Congratulations!" Professor Sprout said. Hermione positioned the babies in the proud parents' arms- each of them held a boy and a girl. "Have you picked any names?" Hermione knowingly asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Yeah, we have." Harry said after a moment. Ginny tousled one of the girl's mop of hair- she had a mess of Weasley hair and really beautiful raven highlights. "The first one is Scarlett Rose. And I attribute that to Luna."

Harry looked down at the other girl. Her nose was like Ginny's but her eyes were purely his. "Jillian Evan. It suits her." He grinned.

Ginny took a good look at the boy she was holding. He had Harry's mouth and nose. "Adrian Albus." She smiled.

Harry looked at his last born son from the quadruplets. He had jet black hair like his, but had hints of a deep red. "Godrick Tyson. My little G.T." Harry said at last.

Hermione smiled and teared up. "They are just too cute." She complimented them.

And that was the LONG AWAITED Chapter Nine. The babies are finally here!

Contest Winners:

Girls Names~ Britski94( for Jillian's first name), Dreamcatcher2695 (For Scarlett's middle name), Kalezz (For Jillian's middle name)

Boys Name~ Dreamcatcher2695 (Adrian's first name), dragonelfe (for Adrian's middle name), ctc (Godrick's first name), ALisme (Godrick's middle name)

Thanks for all your suggestions and don't stop now! Read the next chappie!

Love and Kisses: Amethyst Rayne 92


	11. Admiration

Chapter 10

A/N: And yes, I do know, the contest said two other names. I decided to change it and pick all the names from the viewers. Sry :3

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Hospital Wing watching the four babies sleep. It was quite relaxing. There was a silent agreement not to speak, otherwise it would break the magic of it all.

Unfortunatly, Ron didn't know that. He strolled right in and said loud as hell, "GINNY! WHAT GOES ON!"

Harry threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! You almost woke them!" he hissed at him. Ron looked at him stupidly. "Woke who?" he asked. "The babies," Hermione said softly. Ron's mouth dropped. "Ginny had the babies? When!" he whispered. "Today, obviously. If you'd like to meet them, come over." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Ron ambled over and stared down at his nieces and nephews. "What are their names?" he asked softly. "Scarlett Rose, Jillian Evan, Adrian Albus and Godrick Tyson, born in that order." Harry said proudly. Ron grinned. "Scarlett looks just like you, Ginny. And Godrick looks like Harry. Well done, you two." Ron congratulated them. He felt pretty upset that he missed their births but the sight of their angelic faces were enough for him.

"Did you owl mum yet?"

"Ron, where would I have gotten the time to do that?"

Hermione snickered. "I'm just gonna do…yeah…" Ron back up and ran to the common room. Hermione sighed. "Well, I've got to run. I'll see you guys later. And congratz again!" Hermione left.

Harry and Ginny were left watching their children. Ginny stroked Godrick's fleshy pink cheek. "They're so tiny…and so cute. Baby, can you believe we made them?" Ginny said in awe. "No, I'm still in shock. We made them together, love." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. Just then, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. "I heard about your children being born. May I see them?" Dumbledore asked from the door. "You don't have to ask," Harry said, turning his attention back to his kids. Dumbledore waltzed gracefully across the floor.

"They are beautiful. You two make excellent children." Dumbledore smiled. Ginny and Harry thanked him. "I can arrange for you to have your own room for yourselves for the rest of the term. And next year, if you'd like, I give Harry a teaching job arrange for a flat in Hogsmeade. Dobby could look after the children while you're in school, and it isn't really a secret that you are parents." Dumbledore waited as the two considered their offer. "We've no better choice. And I really don't want to be homeschooled. I love mum, but I can't take living with her at home an entire school year." Ginny looked at Harry. "Sure, why not. I mean, I'd like to be the new DADA teacher." Harry accepted. "Jolly good!" Dumbledore clapped his hands.

Ron came back in with his parents and brothers. "Apparently I didn't need to owl them. Mum had a feeling." He used. Molly came over and squeezed Harry and Ginny into a tight hug. "Oh, my. Almost all my children have children, but none of them are this cute! Isn't that something, Arthur?" Molly released them and wiped her eyes. Arthur walked over and took up one of the boys. "Why this one is a little Ginny. Look at him-pure Weasley hair!" George and Bill held Scarlett and Godrick. "Aww, look at the ickle babykins. Aren't they sweet!" Scarlett woke up and yawned. Her eyes were a stunning hazel, green and brown mixed together. Harry walked over and Scarlett gurgled and grasped a strand of Harry's hair. "Aww, she's a daddies girl isn't she?" Bill said.

Molly held Jillian in her arms while Ginny messed with her hair. Jillian's brilliant emerald eyes made Ginny fall in love instantly. "Precious, just precious," Molly cooed.

A/N: I know this is just a short chapter but I feel like if I keep going I'm going to forget again. So, I'm not going to promise another chapter for tomorrow, but I will promise that I'll update soon!


End file.
